Should I or Should I not
by MoonPanda-Chan
Summary: When Sayuri has to track down the akatsuki hide out, she follows two of them with here best friend Mami but things don't go to plan..., she finds out that one's her ex-lover what happens when she slips up on a Jutsu and sends her,Mami and Sakura in to the laps of the Ouran high host club . OC - Mami- Kitsune the foxy OC - Sayuri- MoonPanda-Chan Better than you think
1. Chapter 1: The mission

Should I or Should I not

* * *

Hehehe this is my first fan fiction so please enjoy here Hintat to tell you...

Hinata: MoonPanda-Chan d-does not own N-Naruto or O-Ouran high school h-host club (sadly)

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Inner**"

**No ones POV:**

"Wait up Mami-Chan" was heard all over the village, when the sun coming but most people was use to it by now, that yell came from a girl whose age could be 16, she was very beautiful with long violet hair in two low pony tales that ended at her ankles, bright green eyes with thick violet eye lashes, light red lip, moon pale skin so when she blushed (which she did a lot) it would look natural ,she was tall and had curves in every right place and big breast close to being bigger than Lady Tsunade her-self (she to shy to show them off)she was wearing a strapless blue shirt with a denim jacket(it sleeves went down to her elbows) that had the sun behind the moon on her sleeve, blue short, black leggings under them and knee-length black ninja boots .

She ran up the streets at top speed to a girl who was the age about 16 too,very pretty with her chocolate-brown hair with bits of red in a high pony tail with a few strands of hair falling lightly onto her face, river blue eyes that some time look gray with thick brown eye lashes, light pink lips, light tan skin, short and had curves in all the right place but had medium breast, she was wearing a hot pink t-shirt with dark blue strips ,a sleeveless jacket , marron skirt (at the hem of the skirt was purple lace) fish net under the skirt and ninja high hill shoes.

"Sayuri, Lady Tsunade said she wants us to come to her fore a new mission, she said it about him" said Mami in a bored voice "we better hurry you remember what happened last time " answered Sayuri in a worried voice "Yeah that sounds nice and you right lets go" Mami said as she and Sayuri ran off together to get the mission."Just on time,lucky anyway I called you two because I want you two to track down two akatsuki, since you both have the blossom demon, you" she points to Sayuri "have the panda blossom in you and you" she points to Mami "have the Fox blossom in you, Sakura will join you later since she too has the Wolf blossom, anyway take the scrool, every thing you need to know in it so don't ask me and you have 38 minutes to get ready and go okay" she fished, both of the girls nod and jump out of the window to get ready

38 minutes later at the gates. Sayuri pov:

"ahhhhh can we make camp now we been running for 28 hours" whined Mami, I nodded agreeing with her '**but the something off about here it's like some ones in the shadow watching us**'inner me said 'yeah there is' I looked around but there nothing.

We set up our tent, I got the food and Mami got the wood for the fire."Hmm that was some good fish, so times I think you should have become a cheaf and not a ninja but hey you still a better ninja than cooking but just about 10% better" Mami said with a laugh I just nodded with a small smile gracing my lips and said we need to get some sleep if we are going to run for two whole day she agreed so we went to sleep.

We woke up we found that we won't in our sleeping bags but tied up to a tree I least I was, I couldn't see Mami-Chan. It's been about a one hour of my trying to get the ropes off I had one left but than a man in a black coat with red clouds on it '**It's an akatsuki**' said inner me 'you right and he's doing my ropes again',"where's Mami,what do you want from and who are you" I questioned "hn,so many question" said the man "I-I-Itachi" I mutter out before everything went dark.

~No one pov~

Itachi pick Sayuri off the ground and walked to the hide out and put her in a room.

Sayuri Pov:

I was sitting on a bed, thinking of how to escape but suddenly a massive hole was blown through the wall next to me, but I wasn't fazed. "Oh hay Sakura-Chan, did you get Mami-Chan?" I questioned "Hmmm yep, lets get out of here" Sakura replied "I know a Jutsu that will take us straight home" I said and I started doing the hand signs. When I was about to do the last one until someone knock me (**choughmamichough) **and made me do the wrong hand sign.

Suddenly there were so many colours, so bright that I blank out.

* * *

SO how you think of it please tell me that was my first one. I know it about my oc but I promise that it be good and if you the first top five to comment I let you chose a pairing please tell me of what you think of it.

Thank you for reading please reviews


	2. Chapter two: escape and sexy guys

Hey guys, sorry for the slow updating but I haven't had many reviews and it's a bit discouraging. Anyway here's Chapter two and here Hinata:

Hinata: MoonPanda-Chan d-does not own N-Naruto or O-Ouran high school h-host club (sadly)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Inner"

Sayuri Pov:

~When she woke up~

I woke up on some thing warm "Owww" said a sexy voice. I looked up so that my Apple green eyes connected unfamiliar golden ones that held confusion, pain and interest all mixed in to one I could see all the different shades I was that close it was almost like we were going to kiss but that's all I saw before I heard "Whoa where are we" as I looked, falling off the guys lap too see Mami who was on a guy lap, the guy had orange hair that stuck up a little at the back(like sasu-gay but at the side and doesn't look like a duck-butt), with the same golden eyes.

Then she had to say "Oh hello cutie" as she looked at him, his eye showed shock and interest than one of his perfectly shaped eyebrow lifted up in a questioning "Oh did you really have to say that, why is it that you always have to flirt with every cute guy we see" Said Sakura who was on a boy's lap too, but unlike the guys we landed on he was tall and had short black hair with small spikes and coal black eyes which were not cold but warm and the perk of interest, shock and confusion it was funny because the way Sakura landed was her face in his chest and her arm around his waist.

"Umm guys I don't think we in Konoha anymore I have no clue where we are" I stated as I stood up, forgetting there are people in the room until a boy with black hair neatly brushed and midnight eyes with a some hint of purple squared behind glasses.

"Hello my name is Kyoya Ootori, may I ask who are you and where do you come from?" He questioned "Sure I go first, Hello my name is Haruno Sakura and we from the village hidden in the Leafs" Sakura bowed as she said this, next was Mami "Hello my name is Yamanaka Mami" Mami said calmly with a little wave "Peace my Name is Haruno Sayuri" I said well putting my fingers in the peace sign "Okay, well your not from around here" Kyoya said.

"Hey Isn't village hidden in the Leafs from a manga called Naruto?" Said a good looking guy who had blond with purple eyes and started to look though a bag until he pulled out book with big, bold letter spelling out 'Naruto' "Wow, so your from a manga!" said a small boy who you think would be in elementary school but was wearing the same uniform as the rest of the guys, he had blond hair and honey brown eyes which had sparks of interest and happiness, he was holding a pink bunny with him.

"Umm Sayuri who are these good looking guys" whispered Mami "I don't know" I whispered back, as if Kyoya had heard us he stopped talking to Sakura about how they got here well the thought it was because of the Jutsu and (**Sakura told him about ninjas and stuff so the just said it was Jutsu and left it at that)** said "Oh sorry we did not tell you are names, well I did but not them" he said pointing to the six other guys "Ummm that's right" Sakura said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Okay well I'm Tamaki Suoh, my princesses" said the guy who pulled out the 'Naruto' manga as he got down on one knee and pulled out three red roses, he stood up and walked over to Sakura and hand her one well saying "Here my princess" with charming smile she took it with a small blush dusting her cheek "Thank you... I think" she said the last bit under her breath, than he moved over to Mami "Here my princess from your King" he said to Mami as he gave her the rose and a dashing smile, her face was so red it was so funny I only let a few giggles out, than every one eye were on me (excepted Sakura and Mami), "What an enchanting giggle you have there it like bells tinkling" the king guy said as he gave her the last rose and a dashing smile "Ummm what the hell wrong with you" I said in a clam voice, than suddenly he was in a corner with a dark aura around him.

"Hey we going to like having them here" said the boys Mami and I landed, on who were now on both of sides holding my shoulders with a Cheshire cat grin pasted on their faces.

"Hi we're the Hitachiin twins" they said together "that's Hikaru" said one as he pointed to Hikaru "and that's Kaoru" said Hikaru as he pointed to Kaoru, Sakura nodded "So your the one I fell on" I said as I pointed to Kaoru "Yeah, but how did you know" he questioned "I guessed" I said with a smirk on my lips '**but you knew**' said inner 'I know but its fun messing with them" I said back, I heard a 'darn' from them.

"Than you two girls" the spoke with each other as they pointed at me and Mami "Are the two who has no manners" they said as they smirked at each other "How dare they, let me at then" Mami and I said together as we're just to lap on them until Sakura and they guy she landed on grabbed us by the collars "Girls behave" she said as she flick us both on the forehead that made us both pout "You two look so cute" The King screamed as he latched on to us than started spinning around "Boss let them go they're going blue, he say both out face going from blue to purple "oh sorry about that" The boss 'as the twin like to call him' said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hello my name is Mitsukuni Haniozuka but you can call me Honey" said the boy who was holding the pink bunny giving a cute pose, which broke me "Awwww I can't control it, you just to cute" I said as I picked him off the ground and started spinning him around "Will you be my little brother!" I said as I stop spinning "Oh I always wanted a little brother to make food for" I said again "food like cakes?!" said honey with a huge smile "Yep do you want me to make cake, oh what type? Where's the kitchen?" I asked every one looking at me weirdly "Any and" he dragged me to a room am sure is the kitchen "Here is the kitchen, I don't think we have any thing to make cake with" Honey said "Awwww" I whined "Tamaki we need stuff to make cake with" Honey called soon Tamaki was there with a boy with brown hair and brown doe eyes and he looked like a girl 'inner is it me or does the boy seem like a girl' I said '**I think it is a cross dresser**' said inner me and I just nodded. While I was talking with my inner everyone walked in the Kitchen.

Tamaki nudged the brown hair boy "Hello my name is Haruhi Fujioka nice to meet you," he said as he bowed. "Haruhi I need you to get what you use to make a cake okay, now go" he ordered him like he was a dog. "Well, while we wait for Haruhi-San to come back we finish the introductions, shall we?" said Kyoya, all three of us girls nodded "This is Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori" said Honey and Mori just nodded.

~30 minuets later~

"So it settled that the girls will stay at Hitachiin place and we get them enrolled here, hey girls what you age" asked/said Tamaki "Sixteen and we would like to have our own house together Tamaki- senpai" I replied "Awwww she called me senpai now I have more daughters" he squealed "C-c-c-can't b-b-b-breath" I chocked out "Oh sorry, and sure Kyoya get them house" he said as he laughed "umm an apartment would be better" Sakura said in a monotone voice "Just got you one, you go there after you shopping" he said super quickly.

"Let me guess Haruhi is you other daughter?" said Mami "How did you know?" Tamaki asked shocked "I guessed" she started back, I giggle from that. Soon Haruhi came back and gave me the stuff for cooking.

~After cooking and eating~

That was really good Sayu-chan" (that's what honey started calling me) Honey said with joy in his voice "Thank you" I said back happy, "come on girls we have to get you some cloths to fit in here" said Tamaki "Okay" we all said together. As I was going though the door I tripped and felt some thing warm on my...

Cliff hanger Ohhhohohohoh….

Thanks for reading plz review bye!

story by MoonPanda-Chan


	3. Chapter 3:The Game

Hey guys, sorry for the slow updating but I haven't had many reviews and it's a bit discouraging. Anyway here's Chapter three and here Hinata:

Hinata: MoonPanda-Chan d-does not own N-Naruto or O-Ouran high school h-host club (sadly)

Me"*starts crying* sooo sad

Hinata: N-Noo p-plzzz don't c-cry someone h-help *looks at Panda-Chan (nickname) than away*

Twin: *walk in* Hay what wrong miss Panda * points to Panda-Chan*

Kaoru: Do you think it's because of the Boss

Tamaki: *walk in from hearing his name* what di- OMG MY DAUGHTER WHAT HAPPENED *hugs her to death*

Twins: Boss let go of her, she would like to have us hugging her not you *they hug her*

Me: *crys harder and blushs*

Hinata: W-whats wrong P-Panda-Chan *grabs the boys off of her*

Me:no one reviewing

Hinata: n-not this a-again SAKURA!

Sakura:*runs in from being called* what

Hinata: P-Panda-Chan doing i-it again

Sakura: oh *walk up to Panda-Chan and slap her* come on girl we need you

Me:*stops crying* Thanx I needed that sorry every one *bow* to the story

* * *

Chapter three: The Game

* * *

Sayuri Pov:

I felt something warm around my stomach, I looked up to meet brown/golden eyes "Umm thank you Hika-" that all I got to say before he said "It's Kaoru" he said "sorry" I quickly replied with a faint blush dusting my cheeks. "Kaoru why do you still have you arms around her, don't you love me anymore" Hikaru said with a mock hurt tone a soon as he said I did notice that his arm sis linger a bit too long "Oh no" Kaoru said as he removed his arms "She nothing to me, please forgive me, but you look so cute when you're jealous" he said again as he ran to his brother arms "I can never be mad at you" said the other twin as he looks down lovingly at his brother "Umm that just, wired" said Mami, Saku just looked at them blank like even though she doesn't show emotions because of being a ninja I could just see her eye brow twitch "Ewww that's just messed up" I say as I fake vomit "Huh you girls didn't fall for that, wow we will like really having you here" they say together as Hikaru leaned on Mami's shoulder as Kaoru did to me "Come on let's get some new clothes" said Mami as she started walking out the door while she is Ino's sister what do you expect.

~After shopping~

"Here is your guy's apartment " they said together "Tomorrow the boss said we going some where he wouldn't tell me where to celebrate you guy's being here, we pick you up in the morning, good night" the twins say together again as they walk down the hall not before winking at us.

~In the morning~

All three of us were standing together at the front of our apartment door talking waiting for the twin since told us to stay here. "wow you guys" one of the twin started has the walked near us "Looks great" the other finished for him "Thank you" said Sakura, she was wearing Black skinny jeans with a small tear on one of her knees, a long sleeve red shirt with a black vest which she sew the Haruno sign on the back with Red converse, her hair was up in a high pony tail, she had a black red bow in her hair and she also had a necklace with a dark blue rose on it (**I think that's Mori's rose colour)**.

"Why thank you" said Mami as she smiled and giggled she was wearing a black skirt which ended at mid-thigh with fish-net stocking with black ankles boots and for her shirt was a sleeveless dark purple shirt with a breast pocket, her hair was down in two low ponytails, in her ears were light blue roses she had a small black purse in her left hand, Hikaru blush by just looking at her.

"Umm thanks" I said with a small smile, I was wearing a light blue singlet with a baby panda on the right bottom, I had on Black short shorts that just ended a bit above my mid-thiegh leaving a small gape between my brown boot and the short, my hair was down with a black beanie on with fake glasses over my eyes, I have a bracelet with orange roses on it also a straw bag with all Sakura, Mami's and my stuff, I saw Kaoru blush. (**Try to guess who picked out the bracelet, necklace and earrings**)

"We should go" one of the twins said as he grabbed Mami hand making her face go red, but before I could laugh the other grabbed my hand that made a blush dust my cheeks.

We were pushed into a limousine, tahn it drove off to a mansion, Man is it huge, "Hey why are we here" Sakura asked one of the twins "because we meeting with Hunny and Mori" they answered back Sakura just nodded as we got out, we saw another limousine with Hunny and Mori standing in front of it.

When Mori saw Sakura there was a light blush on his cheeks, I nudged Mami and pointed to Mori than Sakura with my eyes than giggled as Mami eye followed mine she giggled too "Huh what" Sakura questioned us as she notice us "Oh nothing" we said though giggle "Okay than" Sakura said as she gave us a 'you better tell me later' look that made us laugh harder.

"Sakura you will be going with Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai while Mami and Sayuri will be coming with us" said the older twin, Sakura just nodded as Mami and me blushed at the same time as we giggled "I take that as a yes" said the younger twin said gesturing to us and walking away with his older twin I'm guessing they thought that we would fellow them well the were part right because Mami started to but I pulled at her sleeved and waited for Sakura and friends to leave, as soon as they did Mami asked "Why did you stop me" I answered back with "Because I thought we could have some fun" I said with a glint in my eyes "Oh so we playing that game" she said back I just nodded back doing some hand signs so that a note would turn up on the boys lap saying 'Sorry boy but we're bored so we though we could play a game what about you guys try ti find us thats is you can catch us, well you have no choice anyway :P S+M' and than ran away knowing that they come find us.

~Twin's P.O.V~

"Huh" they said at the same time as a note with'Sorry boy but we're bored so we though we could play a game what about you guys try to find us well thats if you can catch us, well you have no choice anyway :P S+M' "do you think 'S+M' means Sayuri and Mami" asked the younger more calm one said "Hmm and do you think 'you guys try to find us well thats if you can catch us' means they playing a game of 'hide and go seek' " said the older one said with a wicked grin "I think you right you go find Mami and I find Sayuri" said Kaoru with a blush dusting his cheek " Okay that's a good plan" said Hikaru with a blush dusting his cheek too.

~Sakura P.O.V~

As I sat there next to a 'too happy' Hunny-senpai figured out what the girls were giggling at, it was Mori-senpai he was super lightly blushing that nobody could see but ninja trained eyes to be able to see it, I almost blush myself thinking that he was blushing from looking at me 'hay inner do you think blushing because of me' I asked inner '**hmmm who wouldn't man you look hot and why would you care anyway, ohh do you have a crush on him**' inner said though giggled that made me blush "Saku-Chan you okay" asked Hunny brought me out of my thoughts, I didn't think I could trust my voice so I just nodded "okay than" he resound to my nod, Mori just a made a "hn" sound to agree with Honey, I was going to look at him but I just couldn't look him in the eye anymore but than suddenly than car turned making me fall off my seat and on to Mori lap and than when it happened put lip were locked to each other until I ripped my own off and quickly jumped onto my seat, I did the 'Don't-tell-anyone' sign to Mori which nodded back of agreement luckily Hunny didn't see.

~Hikaru P.O.V~

I ran into the mansion going well I don't know I need some sought of a clue and thats when note float down onto the ground I pick it up it said 'something normal shouldn't be in a house - M', 'hm so the garden' I thought as I run to the garden since that was the only place I could think of luckily I could hear giggle and '"come get me" or "I'm Right here" so I followed them to find myself in front of a huge tree that mom planted when we were born, I looked up to see chocolate-brown hair with bits of red in it though some of the leaves, so I started to climb up to where she was, her back was facing me just as I was about to poke her, she jumped off the tree I tried to jump off and land on my feet but I kinder landed on Mami "Hey get off me" she yelled as she pushed me off with strength normal teenage girl shouldn't have but wait she a ninja. "I caught you so what do I win" I asked "who said you win anything" she said back with a small giggle "come on if it's was a game than there is always a prize" I said "I tell you when we get to the where every we're going, come on" she said as I followed her back to the car.

As I looked in my twin and Sayuri won't in there he's probably still finding her.

~Kaoru P.O.V~

I ran into the mansion after my twin.

I didn't know where to go just as I though that a note that said 'Where you can hear the sweets of sound - S', that's when I heard a violin being played and thats when I mentally thought the music room, quickly ran up the stairs.

As I opened the door the was a violet haired Sayuri playing the violin with so much grace, once she saw me she stopped "that was beautiful" I said too her than I added "I found you" she just giggled and said "so you did but you still have to catch me" she giggled than "oh and thank you" she added than quickly jumped over my head and slid down the stair case, I started running down the stairs when I tripped and fall on poor Sayuri who, as nice as she is pushed me off "look like you caught me" she said with a pout "do I win something" I asked her "hmm no who said that" she said back "well when we play there is always a prize" I said "hahaha okay than, I tell you when we get to the place the king is dragging us too, come on" she said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me off to the car.

As I got in I saw that my twin and Mami were already in there "okay than to the place that we know and you don't" said my brother as he saw us get in just than Mami said "did you see there was Mori looked at Sakura" Sayuri nodded " I think we should get them together" my brother nodded an than started telling ours a plan.

* * *

thanx again for reading sorry that it took are well school and other things :D

please review

Story- MoonPanda-Chan


	4. Chapter 4 The Resort

Should I or Should I not

* * *

Chapter 4: A tropical Island what?

* * *

The limo pulled into this huge building, jumping out and walking in I realized it was just a huge dome with a tropical island inside. Who even thinks of these things anyway? This is just plain wired.

Once the twins showed up, Boss stuck Sakura,Mami and me with Haruhi and the twins who gladly dragged us off toward a restroom area, where two identical women stood.

"Come with us." They said with a small smirk. I backed away slightly. "No thanks I think I will just-"but before I could escape the girls dragged us in pointing out a few swim suits. "That's not going to cover anything!" I heared Haruhi yelled.

I walked out waring a sleeveless black bikini with orange little dots and the bottoms had a little orange rose at the top right corner but it was under my orange shorts, I looked and saw Sakura and Mami.

Mami was waring a purple bikini top that tried around the neck with light blue swirls and she had light blue shorts I could just see a bit of her bikini bottom which where purple with a light blue rose at the top left corner.

Sakura was waring a Dark green bikini that had thin straps with dark blue strips and she had dark blue short just like Mami I could just see a bit of her bikini bottom which where dark green with a dark blue rose on the top middle.

We all three walked over to the boys, which had turned around to look what had cursed the sound of foot steps as soon as their eyes landed on us, the got knocked over from their nose bleed except Hunny, Kyouya and Mori (you could see I little bit of blood).

"What is this place" Sakura asked "This is a theme park my family came up with." Kyouya replied "I thought your family ran on hospitals, and focused on the medical business." Haruhi said.

"well technically this can be considered a healing facility. It's therapeutic, think of all the over worked people who need a vacation but cannot afford it. The Ooturi's prime concern has always been for the good health and well being of the general public." Kyouya said pushing up his glasses._ 'What a bunch of bull.'_

Honey came by quickly "Hey Haru-chan, Saku-Chan, Mami-chan, Sayu-Chan do you want to share some coconut juice with me or do you want to try some Domingo cake?" Honey asked. "Sure, I'd love to try some coconut juice with you honey sempai." "I'd like to do both." I grinned when I heard all three of us say that.

Then we ran off with Hunny to get a piece of Domingo cake. Once we finished I walked back up to Haruhi, Sakura and Mami where Honey asked if they wanted to join us in the current pool, which she turned down not to my surprise.

They don't know this but Haruhi can be very lazy she doesn't prefer swimming and that she'd rather stay home and do things like watch a movie, do laundry or worse study that what I found out after being friends with her for as long as I have, Sakura and Mami wanted to sunbath.

"Ok if you say so!" Hunny-sempai giggled running off towards where I stood. "Hey Hunny-sempai you know how to swim so do you really need that floaty?"

"Nope but it just looks cuter this way!" Honey sempai laughed, I chuckled with him and ran off into the pool. I watched as he swam a little bit with Mori and then we both waded in their not really putting much effort but kicking our feet.

"Hunny after do you hear something." I said perking up now hearing an odd roar, Honey and I turned to see a huge wave coming our way. I swallowed hard before screaming and ending up being swallowed by the water.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

"Chan….ku-chan…Sayu-chan are you ok?" I came my vision slightly blurred and still darkening slightly, before Honey came into view. I looked around to see we were in the middle of a forest looking area. _'How did I get here?'_

"Are you ok Sayu-chan?" Honey looked generally worried, which was when I noticed our choice of clothing. _'Oh now I remember I am at some weird water park with the host club. And now we are lost somewhere within it. Beautiful.'_

"Yeah I'm fine Hunny, I just will be avoiding water for a little while." I said sitting up and rubbing my head.

"Great! Let's start making our way back to the club, I just checked the map and I'm pretty sure I found a way there." Hunny giggled. I smiled and stood up fast. "Alright let's get heading!" I said following Hunny-sempai.

Just a little while in the forest we already ran into snakes, crocodiles, and huge insects I have never seen before and I was yelling all the way. "Why are all these dangerous creatures in a resting facility?" I screamed batting another snake away with a huge stick I found a while back." "Nice hit Sayu-chan! You are a natural." Honey said.

I grinned "Thanks Hunny-sempai, but I am a ninja this is easy for me"

"That right silly me" but suddenly after Hunny said that he stopped now fully alert.

"What's wrong honey sempai?"

"Takashi!" he yelled happily before climbing a tree to grasp the vine. "Takashi, Haru-chan,Saku-chan, Mami-chan out of the way!" He yelled and swung down. I jogged up to the scene and watched as Honey did a few karate moves knocking out all the guys, I sweat dropped.

I grabbed a vine and held on for dear life as I swung down and letting go just as I was above group to land not to gracefully. "Sayuri are you ok." A voice said as a couple hands grabbed my shoulders for support. I looked up to see Kaoru?

When did he get here? "I'm fine Kaoru-sempai. Nothing to worry about." I chirped. "How did you guys find us?" "oh that was easy it didn't take long for that current to wash us up and so after waking up Sayuri we immediately set off to find you guys." Hunny giggled.

"Wake you up?" Kaoru asked. "I might of got knocked out when the wave crashed on us." I mumbled embarrassed rubbing the back of my head. "Are you sure you are ok?" Sakura stepped in. "maybe we should go home and give you some rest."

"Yeah that sounds good." I grinned sheepishly.

"So I think next time we should go to the beach."

"The beach? Oh no. Not more water." I groaned.

"Don't worry Sayu-chan I will stay with you in the low tide near the beach." Kaoru offered making me feel the heat come to my cheeks.

Wait why am I blushing?

* * *

Hope you guys like


	5. Chapter 5: The Beach

Prev 1. Chapter 1: The mission2. Chapter two: escape and sexy guys3. Chapter 3:The Game4. Chapter 4 The Resort5. Chapter 5: The Beach

* * *

Chapter four: The beach

* * *

**-Mami P.O.V-**

**In The Host Club**

"A beach?"

"Of course! The beach!" was the duo's answer as if it was just so simple, it's been a couple of days and in those days me and they girls got to know Haruhi better but we haven't started school yet were going to soon.

"But, why?" Haruhi Persisted really just wanting to stay and finish her homework, and studying in the piece and quit, that happened to be stolen away from her just a few minutes ago.

"Don't you remember what you said?" Hikaru asked teasingly, "You said you would like to go to a real beach." Kaoru stated in the same tone, "I said that?" She asked not so believing, "Yes Haruhi, now here's the fun part!" They deadpanned before once again going back to their playful demeanor.

"We brought some swim suits for you and Sayuri, Mami and Sakura to choose from." Kaoru started "Pretty cute don't you think?" Hikaru finished just for a moment there was blood coming from some of the boys nose.

At that moment the door opened and Sakura and Sayuri walked in, their bag slung over their shoulder. they instantly noticed the sheer silence and the stack of manikins in swimming suits and some blood on the floor. "Oh no, you guys weren't kidding when you mentioned the beach at the water park." Sakura mumbled, directing a pointed glare at the manikins.

"Nope! Now sit down we need you to pick some suits." They said in unison the same smirk plastered on their lips.

The two sisters sighed and slumped in the chair next to Haruhi's not to happy like as I just stood there. "Alright, entertain me." Saku said propping her head up on one hand.

"Our pleasure we picked out these-"

"No not those!" Hunny chanted from within the sea of designers. "One of these would look cute on Haru-chan, Fox-Chan, Wolf-Chan and Panda-Chan"

"Tsk tsk tsk, I don't think you get it Hunny-Sempai." A simple "hn?" was Honey's childishly cute reply.

"Just look this uniform barely covers the fact that Haruhi is as flat as a cutting board " Hikaru stated boredly. "A one piece suit like that will only upset her because it draws attention to her lacking feminine physique and it seems the three muter girls like to show off " Kaoru finished with a light blush on his cheeks.

Sakura growled and sent a glare twins way, not because they said that she and her friends like to show of it's because that they said that Haruhi lacking feminine physique.

Kaoru stared at Sayuri for about half a second before being in sync with his twin once more so no one could notice. "That's why we carefully selected these two piece suits see. The ruffles help hide the fact that Haruhi is so flat chested! and these lets the girls show offff" The announced happily, as if an accomplishment has been made.

At once a very angry Tamaki appeared. "You punks have better stop sexually harassing my little girls! I had enough of you!" For once I was happy to see Tamaki and I think the other girls were too.

"That means we're not going to the beach?" The asked carefully as slightly upset. "Who said that we're not going?" Tamaki stated calmly lifting the bat he had in his hands over his shoulder. Wait where did he get that bat? (**I'm just sitting here going yeah where did he get that bat yep that's natural**)

"Really so you want to go after all?" you could hear Happiness in the twin's voices. "Can Usa-chan come too?" Honey asked already excited.

"I have no problem with that." Kyouya said scribbling in his little book. There it is, the sign we are going is when the Shadow king agrees. Mori then nodded with a grunt which is his way of saying he wouldn't mind going either.

"Huh we're really gonna go?" Haruhi asked in disbelief, I don't blame her I was shocked Kyouya would agree to it as well from what Haruhi told us, Tamaki smiled, "Why not? Let's go to the beach."

* * *

**-Sayuri P.O.V-**

**Okinawa Beach**

"So why'd we come to Okinawa?" The twins asked generally confused. "Because Kyouya's family has a private beach here." Tamaki informed, "It's beautiful isn't it?" Honey asked as he whipped his head around to get a good look of the place.

"Yeah." Mori mumbled in a general tone.

"But why couldn't we have gone," The twins started in unison, "to the Caribbean?" Hikaru suggested, "Or even Fuji?" Kaoru asked " whats Caribbean" I asked with my head titled "and Fuji" Asked Sakura with a confuse look on her face.

"Oh my girls, it fine" yelled Tamaki as he hugged us to death "Do you think a commoner like Haruhi has a passport? and those people don't even know what those places are" Kyouya asked though it was more of a statement that finally entered the conversation.

"Oh!" The twins said in realization.

"You guys do realize I can hear what you're saying right!" Haruhi growled out. "Don't worry about it Haruhi they can't help but be RUDE! even if I know them for a couple of days" I yelled making sure to put emphasis on tenth word.

Of course the twins just ignored us and kept walking.

Soon we were sitting down on a blanket away from the other hosts, as they did their acts. "Just like Kyouya to make them all think we are going to the beach but instead they still have to entertain girls." I said with a grin.

I was sitting next to Haruhi and Mami, Sakura was next to Haruhi. I was wearing a black strapless bikini, at the top right of my top part was a orange moon, my bottom parts are tied at both sides, my hair tied up in two high pony tails, Sakura was wearing an emerald green bikini, she has on dark blue bored short that end at her mid-thigh, the top part tied up at her neck, her hair was tied up in a high pony tail and Mami was wearing a strapless light blue bikini with black polka dots, her tied up in a long plait, most boys who walk by had a nose bleed.

"Well at least I have an excuse not to go into the water." Haruhi mentioned looking out on to the sea before resting her eyes on the sight of Tamaki and his special alone time with each and every girl that is in the long line.

"I just don't understand how so many girls can think that princely crap is romantic." me, Mami and Sakura huffed, "In fact I don't know why these girls fawn over most of these acts."

Haruhi shrugged "I don't understand it either, some girls just like this odd stuff I guess."

"Haru, would you like to take a swim with us and telling us who these girls are?" They turned to see three girls in swim suits grinning at them(Nobody will knows about them). "Oh no thanks I…am not much of a water person and these girls are Haruno Sayuri" I gave them a small smile "you can call me Sayu, f you want" I told them, they nodded with a small squeal "and her sister Haruno Sakura" Sakura gave them a nod so I said for her "she is super shy but you can call her Saku" they did what they did for me " and last their best friend Yamanaka Mami" Haru mumbled and Mami gave them a super cute grin, the girls squealed. "But you ladies should go ahead." She offered with a smile.

"Oh we don't mind sitting here with you guys." Another one said. Haruhi chuckled "But Why, you have cute swimsuits on, you should have fun in the water." The girls sighed dreamily and kept their half lidded stares, though I did not know why "can Saku, Mami and Sayu come and swim with us we can get to know each other better" they asked "sorry but Saku is super shy like I said earlier" I started "and we want to stay with her " Mami finished for me nicely.

All Haru did was comment on their suits, not to mention we turned their offers down…politely I supposed.

A little Later we started to walk down the beach charming the girls we passed by with simple small talk and smiles before coming up to honey. "Hey you guys want to go hellfish shunting and girls nice swim wear, they so cute" he squealed at us as he glomped us.

"I think you mean shellfish hunting." Haruhi deadpanned.

"Anyway this doesn't seem to be that kind of beach Hunny-Sempai" said Sakura's small voice (I know they don't have beaches in Naruto but now they do), "Yeah you're not going to find many shell…fish…EH!" Haruhi got into a protective stance right away.

I looked around to see there were crustaceans everywhere, surrounding them even. "What the hell! No way!" Haruhi yelled, in a slight panic. Me and my two friend/sister stepped carefully over the offending creatures and sat near honey.

Haruhi looked at all the food excitedly her eyes brimming with happiness. I sweat dropped and sighed at my new friend. I was new to all this stuff and so was Haruhi but for some reason actually found it tasty.

Haruhi instantly stood and yelled over to Mori and Tamaki. "Sempai dinner is going to be awesome, it's a major haul", The words seemed to echo throughout the beach, and I couldn't hide away my embarrassment. I dragged her, Mami and Sakura back down in the sand and put a tiny peach shovel in their hands.

Not much later Tamaki came around saying a corny joke holding up a crap and than soon he had a huge nose bleed. "Oh yeah, lets just leave him there" Haruhi said with a bit of a chuckle to her voice.

Slowly crawling up the crap was a tiny little centipede. "centipede!" came the shrilly voices of a few girls that saw it. Haruhi picked the tiny bug off the crustacean and stared it down before I took in and tossed it off into the ocean.

She wiped her hand on her shorts satisfactory like. "Who knew a little bug could create such a scare." Haruhi said in wonderment " I agree" Saku,Mami and me agreed with her. "Hey you four, now most girls are not the bug loving type and we certainly didn't think that you guys were but-"

"Don't you think you could have been easier on that little guy?" Kaoru questioned finishing his twin's sentence, "Oh please it was just a bug, besides it most and likely didn't even get a scratch bugs are not so easy to kill." Haruhi said, "Yeah anyway it seems you have more of a bug problem than we do, weren't you two in the crowd of screaming girls." Mami stated a smirk widening on her face.

"Of course not." the younger twin started"You must have been imagining things." and the older twin finished

I heard a few voices getting louder and the four turned to see the sea of girls coming back, making the twins magically disappear by Tamaki's side, It took a little while to get the girls to calm down after all it was just a bug but after that the guys were just acting downright strange.

* * *

Me, Mami and Sakura were resting on the sand until I heard a few yells, and then "Why don't you quit bothering them, weren't you listening!" hmm that sounds a lot like Haruhi. "You better just leave them alone!"

"Haruhi!" I switched my gaze over the a large rock where three girls, looked to be being harassed by two boys and…god damn it it is Haruhi! What is she think she doesn't know how to fight!

I started to run and climb up the rock, I don't think Sakura and Mami heard, I think their asleep. I got just in time to see one of the guys holding Haruhi by the collar. "Hey leave Haruhi alone!" I yelled throwing a rock that I found on the ground at his head. It hit the target but the impact only made him more angry as he dropped Haruhi and came towards where I stood.

"Ah the hot purple haired comes to the rescue!" His little side kick chuckled but soon had a huge nose bleed. "You are going to pay for that, even though I promised that I would never hurt a hot girl, you throw a rock at my head!" The guy charged which I was able to smoothly dodge as he skidded on the rock. At the mean time the "side kick" was lost so much blood from the nose bleed that he let go of the other two girls who instantly ran off, crying.

"That's it!" He growled as he gripped my arm but I was able to get a kick in before he could cause more than just a bruise, I helped Haruhi up and brushed her off my back to the edge of the cliff. "You ok?" I asked genuinely concerned about my new friend before checking her arms. Just slight bruising scraping on the elbows by falling on the rock but now major problems.

"You think you're going to make a fool out of me?" The man yelled once again. He was right in front of Haruhi and I. "I did not make a fool out of me, you did that yourself!" I growled at him.

"Sayu! Haruhi!" Came five voices. We all turned to see the twins, Tamaki, Mami and Sakura with worried expressions on their face.

A stupid move on my part, I was so distracted I did not notice the angry local shove Haruhi, until her body hit mine sending me over the edge of the cliff. The fear rushed over me when I saw the cold, unforgiving water below me before everything went black.

* * *

I woke with a start gasping for breath greedily. There were a few whispers I could only barely hear but not totally audible just yet, "Oh thank god you're ok." I heard some one and opened one of my green eyes slowly letting it adjust to the light before opening the other green one.

I saw that most the host club was around me, 'what's wrong' was I wanted to say but nothing came out, what was the last thing I did? Oh yeah the cliff… "You must of hit the water hard, you were out for a few hours." Hikaru stated.

"Lucky for you Kaoru jumped in and got you, you could have drowned!" Haruhi yelled worry in her voice, I looked up at Kaoru, who looked the most concern. I smiled, "Thanks Kaoru-kun I owe you one." He blushed slightly, "no biggy." He mumbled looking off to the side I was confused momentarily, 'he saved me and I'm fine, so what wrong' I thought to myself, but than I decided it must of been because he was the center of attention.

I sat up when I realized one important member of the host club. "Where's Tamaki-sempai?" I asked not caring of course. Out of all the Hosts I figured he be the first to be dotting over dramatically about how his daughter could of been hurt.

Haruhi huffed, "He is angry at us for being reckless" I only raised an eyebrow at her, Sakura and Mami In question "and he said he won't talk to you two" Mami said after I gave them that look.

"Dinner's ready!" Came honey's voice from the kitchen. I didn't even realize how hungry she was till the mentioning of food and I think Sakura and Mami realized that too, so all three of us jogged with Haruhi's to the kitchen.

I sat myself by Kaoru and Hikaru right across from Haruhi and Tamaki, Mami next to Hikaru and across Sakura who was next to Mori who was nest to honey, who was across from me. I ate quietly the food expect the seafood (nothing against sea food, just that I dislike it) .

I looked back up at my new friend who was eating way will fast and throughout the hall all you could here is the snapping of crap legs, it was starting to make annoy me to death.

As soon as Tamaki left she finally felt the need to end her anger feast. "Maybe he's right, maybe I do need to learn a way to protect myself"

"Well it wouldn't hurt for you to learn martial arts."

"but still that's not really the point"

Hikaru sighed. "To be honest we were all a little worried, about how recklessly you acted, not only did it put you in danger, but Sayuri who did know martial arts, well we shouldn't be surprise because she is a ninja"

I started to cough because tomato piece went down the wrong hole, and soon felt the soothing pat of Kaoru's hand on my back. "You ok?" I lightly blushed "Yes I'm just peachy." I answered a bit to softly to my likening.

No one else seemed to notice the little exchange because us two, the last thing I knew Haruhi was apologizing. They all countered me, Mami and Sakura into a group hug which me, Sakura and Mami was shoved in without notice.

My friend immediately started to look a bit sick and so I, Mami, Sakura and the twins rushed her to the nearest room. I then walked with the twins and honey and sat for a while talking non sense, before I heard the loud thunder roll in.

"Oh my it's raining, I love when it rains" I said aloud, as soon as I released what I said my face turned red, "Yeah the rains nice" the younger twin said. Soon we heard a scream, "that sounded like Haru" I said as I started to speed walk down in that direction I heard the scream come from and Mami,Sakura and the twins following.

"This is Tamaki room" one of the twins said now slowing down for they have reached the door. "Hey boss we're coming in." The twins said after knocking on the door which I busted open, scared what the pervert would do to her.

The sight before us was not what we were expecting, "The blindfold helps you so you can't see anything and the ear plugs muffle any sounds." said the king of the host club"Hey your right!"

My green eye twitched as my hands went into angry mother mode. "You nasty pervert."

"What kind of foreplay is that?" Kaoru finished his twin's thought right as I crossed over the room shove Tamaki away from my friend in an angry manner and helping my friend up out the door, while he pleaded.

"I can't believe you would try to put moves on Haruhi you nasty pervert!" I yelled leading Haruhi to our own spare room with Sakura and Mami following me and Haruhi, has they made small talk. "Goodnight boys." I said before slamming the door shut after all as girls got in.

* * *

**Next day**

**-3:00 in the morning-**

I woke up early by Mami shaking me "What is it" I said tiredly "We still have to give the twin their prize" she told me 'oh' I mouthed "Well to you have a plan" I asked her, she nodded and started whispering it to me.

**-3:30 in the morning-**

We quietly tip toe into to the twin room, as soon as we closed the door we jumped onto their bed. Their eyes started to open "w-what is i-it" they said half asleep "We are going to give your prize" as soon as we said that they were fully awake "So what is the prize than" "we show you" we said as we grabbed their hands leading them to a room, me and Kaoru waited outside.

**-Mami's P.O.V-**I lead Hikaru though some door though some fancy doors than lead him to a closet "What are we doing here" he questioned me "Well I thought this was more private" I said with I wink, Hikaru just nodded "Well can you wait in there well I get ready and keep the light off please and eyes closed" I told him he just dumbly nodded and did what I told him to do. I walked out to Sayuri and Kaoru and nodded to her which she just nodded back taking Kaoru by the hand ans leading him though the doors to do the same thing a did to Hikaru but she going to lock the door after Kaoru closes the door, hopefully he plan goes well.

**-8:30 in the morning-**

I woke up hearing the twin screaming for them to be let out of the closet. And than suddenly I being tackled so was Sayuri, I could smell something fishy. "Why did you do that to us" I heard the twin shout at me and Sayuri "We have no clue what you mean" we said at the same time "And you might want to have have a bath you smell fishy" again we said it at the same time "We get you back for sure, just you wait" the twins said together as the left our rooms.

**-9:00 int the morning-**

"Better watch your back Haruhi." started Hikaru "I never would have pegged the boss as a S and M pervert." Kaoru finished once again both had bored and judging faces on as they glared at Tamaki.

"I told you it wasn't like that at all!" Tamaki growled, "Certainly seemed like it to me!" I huffed passing by him and entering on the other side of Haruhi, Sakura on the other side and Mami next to me.

"I see. Well now I know what S and M means. I can't believe I almost let you get away with it." Haruhi dead panned, rolling up her window. "Ugh perverts they are everywhere." I huffed thinking back at Konoha and Naruto being a perv, before Kyouya instructed the driver to its needed location.

* * *

Thank you again, for reading :D


End file.
